It's All In A Name
by Vesja
Summary: Harriet comes up with the perfect Christmas gifts for everyone. Pairing: Harm/Mac, Jen/Jason. One-shot. Created whilst searching on a name-meaning website. OneShot.


_**So. I was bored and was looking for the meaning of my name. By the way, it means Rose, Lilly or Flower, from the Hebrew Shoshanna (****שׁוֹשַׁנָּה**.)... I came onto this site with the meaning of almost every name in the world. I checked the names of our favorite characters, and I was laughing out loud! They make so much sense! So, I decided to let you all feel the same, and am writing a one-shot based on the meaning of the characters' names. For the official meanings: See the end of the fic please._

_**Title: It's All In A Name**_

_**Author: Vesja**_

_**Rating: K/G**_

_**Genre: Humour**_

_**Spoilers: Nope.**_

_**3 JAG 3**_

_**It's All In A Name**_

Harriet squealed as Mac entered the kitchen.

"Mac! I'm so excited! I've got the most fitting presents for everyone!!" Mac chuckled. Harriet was extremely happy that everyone was there for Christmas. Well, everyone except Harm, who was, as usual, late. Mac went back to the living room, where everyone was chatting. Victor was busy with a discussion with Bud. Chloe was happily chit-chatting with Jen, probably about boys.

When Mac saw Jason, she laughed. He was completely oblivious to the other people in the room and was staring at Jennifer as if she were some kind of painting. Mac made a mental note to convince Harriet not to try to pair those two up, since Mac had already seen that Jen liked Jason too.

Sturgis was helping Harriet get the dirty dishes into the kitchen. The Admiral came towards Mac.

"Mac, do you know what's keeping Rabb?"

"No, I don't. I think he's just late, as usual…" The moment Mac had said that, the doorbell rang. Little AJ ran towards the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" He quickly had the door open, before neither of his parents could stop him.

"Hey buddy!" Harm stood in the doorway. Everyone greeted Harm, and then went back to what they were doing before. Right now, Bud and the Admiral and AJ were trying to get the fireplace working.

"Hey Mac. Sorry I'm late." Harm said, completely startling Mac. He chuckled.

"Sorry. Didn't hear you coming."

"So… Any presents been opened yet?" Harm asked. Mac shook her head.

"Could you distract AJ while I put these under the tree? I don't want to ruin the surprise for him." Mac pointed to the fireplace: "Not necessary." They both laughed. Harm quickly put his presents for AJ and Jimmy under the tree. Harriet, coming out of the kitchen, mouthed a Thank You. Harm smiled.

After a while AJ had gone upstairs to bed. Jimmy was having a sleepover at the neighbors' house.

Harriet called everyone to the living room.

"Alright people! I know we agreed on no gifts, but I couldn't help myself! However, I'm sure the presents will pleasantly surprise you." She had a very big smile on her face. Even Bud looked surprised. She had probably bought the presents without informing Bud. Harriet went away for a few seconds and then re-entered the room with a basket with presents. She gave everyone his or her present.

"Okay. I say we open the presents clockwise, starting with… Chloe!"

Chloe started unwrapping her gift. It contained a pouch of earth.

"Huh?" Harriet laughed.

"Just wait and see!" Next was Mattie, who had come with Harm. Her gift was a tiny plastic sword. She had a confused look on her face.

"My turn!" Jason was excited. He quickly unwrapped his gift to find… a band-aid. He looked disappointed. A few packages later, Victor had gotten a medal, Loren a play-microphone and Sturgis had gotten a rock. Next was Bud.

"I wonder what's in it." He carefully opened his gift. He looked a bit weird.

"C'mon! Show it!" Chloe said. Bud held up a stuffed animal shaped like a dog. Harriet was sitting on Bud's left. She tore the wrapping paper and help up a picture of a mountain.

Everyone was surprised and confused. Nevertheless, they couldn't wait to find out what was in the other gifts. Jen, whose turn it was, quickly opened the present. She looked quizzical. She held up a facial mask for smooth skin.

Harm was next. He opened his gift and found a G.I. Joe. Mac couldn't help but burst into laughter. How could Harriet think of giving a squid a marine doll?! The Admiral was roaring with laughter. However, he was next. He unwrapped the package. He looked extremely confused. He showed his gift to everyone. Now it was Harm's turn to laugh. Santa had given AJ…a light bulb.

"Alright! And now the last of our presents! I'm sure it'll all become clear very soon." Harriet smiled.

Mac looked down at the pale pink package in her hands. It was quite light. She carefully unwrapped the present, cautious to save the paper. Her package contained a delicate tiara, and a note.

"Hey, there's a note! Please read it Mac," Mattie said.

Mac began to read out loud.

"Dear friends,

I hope I haven't confused you too much. These are uncommon presents, and I am aware of that. However, all of these presents have one thing in common. They all have something to do with the name of the receiver. Please ask Harriet for more information, as she can't wait to tell you why Sturgis got a rock and why Jason was given a band-aid.

With love,

Santa Claus."

Everyone looked questioningly at Harriet.

"Spill it, Lieutenant. That's an order." AJ winked. Harriet stood up without a word and picked up a pile of small white cards, as big as business cards. She handed everyone one, upside down.

"Don't turn them around until everyone's got theirs." When she sat down and had hers in her hands, she nodded. Everyone turned the cards, curious of what would be on them. Suddenly, AJ burst into laughter, as did Sturgis and Harm. Soon, the others followed.

"So this was your amazing gift idea, Harriet?" Bud asked. Harriet nodded, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"It was so much fun buying the presents!" she giggled.

That evening, everyone chatted for a long time, until the Admiral noticed that it was 0030 in the morning. Everyone whished everyone a merry Christmas, and they all went home. Well, home… Jason and Jen went to Jen's. Mattie and Chloe spent the night at Harm's, together with Mac. When Chloe and Mattie were in the guest room, Chloe whispered to Mattie: "Finally. I thought those two were never going to get together!" Mattie giggled. "You're right there, namesake!"

And that night, or, should I say, that morning, everyone fell asleep, content, happy with their gifts, having gained a lot of new good memories and feeling part of the JAG-family.

-Fin.

* * *

A/N: The Cards!!! There is another A/N at the bottom.

**Sarah Mackenzie:  
**_**Sarah = **__שָׂרָי__(Hebrew) = Saray = Lady/__**Princess  
**__**Mackenzie = **__Mac Connich (Gaelic) = Child of Coinneach  
__Coinneach = Caoin (Gaelic) = Handsome  
_Sarah Mackenzie: Princess, Daughter of Handsome

**Harmon Rabb:  
**_**Harmon = **__Herman = __**Army Man  
**__**Rabb = **__Unknown  
_Harmon Rabb: Army Man Rabb

**Harriet Beaumont Sims:  
**_**Harriet = **__Henriette (French) = Henry = Heimirich (Germanic) = Home Ruler  
__**Beaumont = **__Beau Mont (French) = __**Beautiful Mountain  
**__**Sims = **__Unknown  
_Harriet Beaumont Sims: Home Ruler, Beautiful Mountain Sims

**Bud Roberts:  
**_**Bud = **__Buddy = __**Friend  
**__**Roberts = **__Robert = Hrodebert (Germanic) = Bright Fame  
_Bud Roberts: Friend, Bright Fame

**Albert Jethro Chegwidden:  
**_**Albert = **__Æðelbeorht (Old English) = Adalbert (Germanic) = Noble & __**Bright  
**__**Jethro = **__יִתְרוֹ__(Hebrew)__ = Yitro = __יֶתֶר__(Hebrew)__ = Yeter = Abundance  
__**Chegwidden = **__Unknown  
_Albert Jethro Chegwidden: Noble and Bright Abundance Chegwidden

**Jennifer Coates:  
**_**Jennifer = **__Gwenhyfar (Welsh) = Guinevere (French) = Fair/White & __**Smooth  
**__**Coates = **__Unknown  
_Jennifer Coates: Fair and Smooth Coates

**Peter Ulysses "Sturgis" Turner:  
**_**Peter = **__Peter = __**Rock  
**__**Ulysses = **__Odysseus = __(Greek) = A Greek Hero  
__**Sturgis = **__Thorgils (Norse) = Thor + Gils (Norse) = God of the Thunder + Pledge  
__**Turner = **__Lathe Operator  
_Peter Ulysses "Sturgis" Turner: Rock, Odysseus, Thor, Pledge, Lathe Operator

**Loren Singer:  
**_**Loren = **__Lauren = Laurence = From Laurentum  
__**Singer = **__Unkown  
_Loren Singer: **Singer** from Laurentum

**Jason Tiner:  
**_**Jason = **__(Greek) = Iason = __**To Heal/Healer  
**__**Tiner = **__Unknown  
_Jason Tiner: Healer Tiner

**Victor Galindez:  
**_**Victor = **__Victor (Latin) = __**Champion  
**__**Galindez = **__Unknown  
_Victor Galindez: Champion Galindez

**Chloe Madison  
**_**Chloe = **__(Greek)__= Chloè = Green Shoot = Demeter = __**Mother of the Earth  
**__Demeter was the Greek goddess of agriculture.  
__**Madison = **__Maud = Matilda = Mathildis (Germanic) = Strength in Battle  
_Chloe Madison: Earth Mother, Strength in Battle

**Mattie Grace Johnson  
**_**Mattie = **__Matilda = Mathildis (Germanic) = __**Strength in Battle  
**__**Grace = **__Grace  
__**Johnson = **__Son of John  
_Strength in Battle, Grace, Son of John

A/N2: So Mattie calls Chloe "namesake", because Chloe's last name has been deducted from Mathildis, as has Mattie's first name.


End file.
